zhupediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fishmonkey11
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Zhupedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey. Need any help? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Excuse me? If you would reply, I have a couple things to ask you about a Spotlight. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::D: Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Great job! But have you ever considered getting a spotlight for this Wikia, so it can get noticed? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey, there's somethings I'd like to discuss with you about improving this Wikia. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I know that...good job. But is it possible I could list some ideas for this Wikia? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 20:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, article formats, Infoboxes, making you a skin, logo, and favicon. All ending up in you getting a Spotlight ( the things you see at the bottom). However, to help with some of these things, I may need admin rights. Just something to ponder on, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 21:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I need some photos of ZhuZhu Pets for my profile. Would you mind helping me out? You can find ZhuZhu Pets photos anywhere. Make sure they are of ZhuZhu Pets please! Most ZhuZhu Pets photos can be found on Google Images. Thanks, Carly. PS: There is also such thing as Kung Zhu, ZhuZhu Princess, ZhuZhu Puppies, ZhuZhu Babies, ZhuZhu Kittens, and ZhuZhu Ponies. hello!!! Zhuzhugirl2012 (talk) 00:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC)